The Long Road
by smokinace88
Summary: What if Rick and Lori had a kid when they were 18? Meet Sara.. The wild carefree daughter of Rick and Lori. Follow her as she learns the hardships and tradgeys of The Walking Dead. Will she survive? Will She ever find love? Sara has a long road ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

It happened so fast. So quick, I didn't even get to say goodbye to dad. I remember holding onto Carl's hand as mom grabbed all the photos and important things and hurried to get us out. It was scary and insane what was happening... I wanted to do my best and kept Carl from ever seeing any of that.

Everything that happened that day was a blur to me; I don't even remember when we made camp when we met up with people... I just remember when things finally got quiet and felt at ease. I realized that starting today this was my new life. As big sister I knew I had to do my best to keep my mom and little brother safe.

As the days went on I started to settle into our little camp. Carl liked a little girl named Sophie, and a couple other kids in the camp. I was doing my best to learn how to defend and hunt so I could use those skills later on. Shane didn't approve he felt it was his job to protect us, my father would have wanted that... No my father would have wanted me to defend myself, which lucky for me having a father who was a cop paid off.

One guy in our camp was willing to teach me and take me hunting. He was dirty and rough looking but I didn't care he was willing to teach I was willing to learn. His name was Daryl.

"You're doing that all wrong, here let me." Daryl takes the crossbow and shows me what to do. It's strange watching and strange holding but I feel I'll get the hang out of it soon.

"Now try again." I take a deep breath and release; I smile because it made the target.

"Don't get overly excited you still have lots to learn." I nod my head and smile small at Daryl. People may call him an asshole but I feel like he's got a soft side to him.

As we leave the little forest area so much commotion going on. I hear someone yell.

"Sara? Where's Sara?" My heart stops no, that can't be. My voice quietly squeaks out.

"Dad... Daddy?" I run and slam into my dad and just cry.

Little did I know everything was about to change. The world was already over, but things were about to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Post Apocalypse

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you like what I have planned. Also a little authors note, Shane and Lori will not have a romatic fling in my story. I have other plans for Shane in my story. Chapter two will focus on Sara's life in the camp, and the new people she meets and new skills she'll acquire. Hope you keep reading and reviewing :) thank you!**

Life wasn't always this way. Sure when I was brought in this world I wasn't planned, mom and dad met in high school very young fell in love and suddenly I appeared. Mom and dad have always made it a point to tell me I didn't ruin their life.

I was born on Halloween 1992. I had to make some type of dramatic entrance.

7 years later I would become a proud big sister to my little brother Carl. At first I hated Carl, for so long I was the only kid and suddenly there was a new baby. But that moment, the moment dad put baby Carl in my arms and told me "That's your baby brother, you take care of him." I suddenly become protective of him. From that day forward I loved my baby brother, and I would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

As the years went by I grew to be wild and carefree having a dad for a cop sucked. No matter how hard I tried boys were too scared to date me. If a boy tried my dad always touched his holster or something, I hated it.

As bad as it sounds I grew to have a little crush on my dad's good friend Shane. He was cute and I won't lie I'd bat my blue eyes at him and smile, but that was all he was my dad's friend and that was kind of weird as it was.

The moment I turned 18 and graduating high school was upon me I applied to colleges left and right. I wanted to study arts, like theater, musical theater, you name it. I was so proud the day I got accepted into college, it would be far away from home but I heard great stories about the theater program offered at the University of Colorado.

Leaving my family, my home, and friends sucked. But I couldn't wait for the new adventure life held me... I was excited till that day I got the call. That phone call changed my life.

My father was in a coma, I took the first flight I could to get home. I felt so helpless there was nothing I could do. I couldn't lose dad... I just couldn't...

As we waited for dad to get better… horrible things started happening, it was all such a blur. One minute I was going to visit dad... Then the next mom was frantic and Carl was scared everything happened so fast.

Life as I knew it was over. No more college, no more friends, no more dad, no more home, nothing. It was all gone, everything. All I had left was mom and Carl, and I guess you could say I had Shane too.

 **Well.. What do you think? Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts and opnions. Let me know what you'd like to see next or what you believe will happen. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Life

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and liking this story! I hope to get more feedback and input from my readers. I know it has been dragging and I hope to have the story pick up better. Please read and let me know your thoughts and what you hope will happen. Thanks for reading :)**

The camp was just that, a camp. Along the way we met a nice couple, I didn't care to learn the husbands name but I learned the wife's name, Carol and their daughter Sophia. They were very nice people, Carl grew close to Sophia fast and I liked that for him, in this scary time he needed someone.

Our camp was growing at a nice steady pace. The adults did their best to make this camp seem and feel like home. I considered myself an adult but my mom was trying to baby me, which honestly annoyed me.

After everything that has happened in this crazy world, after everything I've done and had to do. I still remember the day I met him, I still remember the day he came into our camp. It always feels and seems like yesterday when this all happened. If there's one memory I still have that keeps a smile on my face, its meeting him for the first time.

He was rough and rugged looking, everything my mother and father would freak about. I can't explain it, what drew me to him, he wasn't my type. But there was something about him I really liked.

Daryl was different from any man I have met, he didn't treat me like a child like most the people in this camp did. He didn't make me feel like I was a bother or some silly child; he treated me like an adult. Going on hunts with Daryl, and learning how to hunt helped kept everything off my mind. It was a grand escape from life, a much needed escape.

"You don't seem bothered by me, why is that?" Daryl asked me one day out of the blue as we took a break from hunting. I looked up at him and smiled small.

"Well, you treat me like an adult not a child. You're willing to teach me things, things I need in order to survive this world we live in now. I want to keep my mom, and my brother safe, I'm the eldest so it's up to me now." Daryl gave me what appeared like a smile, and shook his head.

"What about that other guy that's with you guys?" I shook my head back and laughed.

"That's just Shane; he's been friends with my mom and dad for a long time. He helped get us out of the city, he's a great friend, but we can't depend on him forever."

Daryl nods and stands up, he offers me his hand and I take it.

"Well then I best get you trained." I smile at him and nod and let Daryl lead the way.

Relaxing by the camp fire with everyone was always a favorite time for me. Dale, a sweet old man would tell some of the funniest stories and sometimes spooky stories. Just sitting there by the fire with mom and Carl was always so relaxing.

"Hey mom? I'm going to head to bed I'm tried." My mom smiles and hugs me; I give Carl a little hug and head off to the tent. It was such a nice peaceful night, I was so caught up in my thoughts when I felt someone grab me and pull.

I go to let out a scream when a hand covers my mouth, I look up startled but relived to see Shane.

"Was that really necessary?" I snap glaring hard at Shane, who keeps glaring at me.

"You need to stop spending so much time with that redneck, do you think your father would approve?" I glare at Shane how dare he bring up my father; if dad got to know Daryl I feel he'd like him.

"Look Shane, I understand your concern and worry for me, but you don't need to worry. My father was Rick Grimes, do you honestly he didn't teach his only daughter how to defend and take care of herself? I can take care of myself; I don't need you trying to be my father."

At that moment Shane grabs me and kisses me, I try fighting him off and keep hitting him till he finally lets go. I glare at him and wipe my mouth; I can't believe he did that.

"I'm not trying to be your father Sara, I just don't approve of the guy you keep company with. Maybe you'll realize what a real man could offer you." With that Shane storms off leaving me confused and shocked.

Sure Shane was good looking, and yeah I had a crush on him before, but that was all I didn't have any feelings for him. I didn't know what to think or do, I decided it would be best if I didn't tell anyone what happened, and things were crazy and stressful as it was. I didn't need to add to it.

I headed to the tent and made my bed up, I laid there lost in thought. When I heard a raspy voice from outside my tent.

"Hey hunting girl, wanna try some night hunting?" I smiled small and set up.

"You're on Dixon."

 **Well... No one saw that coming right? Is Shane a bit crazy or is he just being protective? Let me know what you think :) Please read and review**


End file.
